The present invention pertains to an apparatus and a method for adding a night vision camera to a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a simple manner of mounting the camera in a forward facing direction in a visually pleasing way that merges into an existing illumination system without any loss of function of either the camera or the illumination system.
Headlights and fog lights assist a driver in seeing the road ahead but are not always adequate in illuminating potential road hazards in time for the driver to react to the presence of the hazard. Stalled vehicles, road construction, wild animals, road debris, etc. are all potential hazards that a vehicle driver must be constantly vigilant of. The high rate of speed of highway driving allows a driver only a brief time to react once a road hazard is detected and the great mass and momentum of a heavy vehicle such as a truck makes quick evasive maneuvers difficult. This problem may become exacerbated at night when visibility is reduced, even with the aid of headlights and fog lamps that illuminate the road with light in the visible spectrum. Although improvements continue to be developed to improve forward lighting, for example to make these lights even more powerful and illuminate the roadway further ahead, there are limitations to this approach, and more powerful lights can interfere with the vision of drivers of oncoming vehicles.
In recognition of this problem, various night vision aids have been developed to assist drivers in safely navigating roads. These aids include infrared cameras, which differentiate and xe2x80x9cseexe2x80x9d objects based on emitted thermal radiation, and Iight amplification devices, which collect and amplify the ambient light in an area, thus allowing a driver to see as if more actual visible light was present. The output from these night vision devices must be transmitted to the driver in a convenient manner. Often, the output is projected via a projection unit mounted on or in the dashboard, incorporated into the vehicle as a xe2x80x9cheads up displayxe2x80x9d (HUD), or to a video monitor mounted in the vehicle.
The placement of these night vision devices on a vehicle is an important consideration. The device must be positioned so that the night vision camera, display projector, or other components of the night vision device do not obscure a field of vision of the road.
Furthermore, it is important that the device be adequately protected from the elements and located so that the view of the road is presented from substantially the same vantage point as the driver would expect to view the road. In addition, it is preferred that the night vision device be mounted so that it does not detract from the aesthetics of the vehicle.
Thus a need exists for an aesthetically pleasing mounting arrangement for a night vision device that conforms to the vehicle and does not interfere with the field of view of the road in a simple, economical manner without sacrificing performance specifications.
The present invention provides a night vision clearance light assembly suitable for use in trucks that advantageously combines a clearance light and a night vision device within a factory provided opening formed in the cab of the truck.
In an exemplary embodiment, the night vision clearance light assembly includes a visible light source having an opening that accommodates a night vision device. The visible light source is preferably a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) or incandescent lamps arranged about an opening through which the night vision camera (for example, a window that operatively communicates with the camera) views the road. The camera of the night vision device detects low light or the infrared spectrum, or may be any other commercially available night vision device.
The annular light source is fitted with a front lens and potted to fit into a pre-existing factory cut opening so that the combined assembly is simply mounted in an aesthetically pleasing manner.
An exemplary method for converting a standard clearance light to a dual function clearance light and night vision device includes the steps of replacing the conventional light source with an annular light source having an opening, covering the annular light source with a lens, and mounting a component of a night vision device to look through the central opening of the light source.
One advantage of the present invention is the provision of a night vision clearance light assembly containing a visible light source and a night vision device that conforms to a pre-existing opening in a truck cab.
Another advantage of the present invention relates to providing a convenient mounting place for a night vision device without sacrificing the visible light that a standard clearance light provides.
Still another advantage resides in the dual function provided by the night vision clearance light.
Yet another advantage of the invention pertains to providing a night vision camera a clear view of the road ahead from a perspective that closely approximates that of the driver.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become more apparent upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed description.